


Podfic: Learning

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Podfic Read by Cleo Calliope [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never find the answers you need if you don't ask the questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668478) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope). 



> Again all thanks and praise goes to the wonderful Consulting_Smartass for her unfailing support, advise, and mad beta listening skills.

  


MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5b4f8moth2zqo44/Cleo_Calliope_-__Learning.mp3>

M4B: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2ukupy86njbtbhb/Cleo_Calliope_-__Learning.m4a>

Opening and closing music: [Shadows in Silence](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FXYd79xvwo) by [Enigma](http://www.enigmaspace.com/)


End file.
